


「 緣分 (5370) 」

by coldbrewgirl, crazylilbbh



Series: tiny sparks [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fated to meet, M/M, Princes, Rise of Kingdoms, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbrewgirl/pseuds/coldbrewgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylilbbh/pseuds/crazylilbbh
Summary: All his life, Baekhyun only knew black, white, then red.Black for the way he saw his life; white for the brief notion of hope that beckoned when money settled in his pockets.And then that which was red: the string that tied him to his destiny.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: tiny sparks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	「 緣分 (5370) 」

**Author's Note:**

> A story about a time of war and ruin, of a thief and a prince, and of how it would come to be.

It was just another regular Friday night in the quaint city of Lijiang. The dimly lit tavern, known for its cheap but strong liquor anyone could find, was filled to the brim with commoners, guards, and criminals alike. Once inebriated, most tend to forget their status and formality, and today was no exception.

Baekhyun slid in between the warm bodies of half drunk men and women, laughing along with them as he casually joined in on their conversations. Unbeknownst to them, his hands had already dipped in and out of the array of available pockets and pouches. They were neither deep nor filled, but that was how Baekhyun always chose his victims. Little by little, he would steal from right under their noses. Any more than a handful and he was asking for trouble. 

That was how Baekhyun had survived all these years; and he would continue doing so for the next few.

Resting his feet on the table as he downed a glass of cheap icy beer he bought with a fraction of the few silvers he managed to steal, the sudden draft of cold air that the open tavern door blew in caught his attention.

A lone man came in, heavily cloaked in pitch black. Few spared a momentary glance but immediately disregarded him when they saw the state he was in: tattered, ragged, and in no means capable of purchasing anything but cheap beer. In other words, he was no one of significant status. But as Baekhyun turned towards the entrance, he saw something he had never seen before. 

Red.

He started, and as the man threw back the hood of his cloak, his face was illuminated by the sunrise coloured floating lanterns that hung at the entrance of the tavern.

 _Red_.

A handsome face, one that seemed so familiar yet at the same time not, caught his attention. The man slowly surveyed the crowd, seeming to search for something, or someone. Amber eyes met his dark ones for a second before moving on to the conveniently empty table beside his own.

Baekhyun observed him covertly from behind his cup. As the man moved closer, the dark robes and cloak he wore opened slightly to reveal a sword of fine making. From the sheath itself to the grip embedded with jewels, Baekhyun could tell its worth. However, slight alarm and curiosity rose within him as well.

_Why hang meat in a den full of lions?_

In a low end tavern like this one, it was best not to show wealth too much lest one attracted the wrong sort of attention. For this man here to carelessly display the sword on his side as if no one would be eyeing such a prize, he must have been nothing short of insane. 

Baekhyun studied the man again. Like the rest, he ordered cheap beer, foregoing the mystery meat the tavern usually served for dinner. The man moved again and his robe shifted, this time three pouches no bigger than the size of a fist secured firmly beneath.

Baekhyun’s lips curled upward. _Interesting_.

~°~

Sometime later, Baekhyun staggered into an alley hidden in the recesses of two buildings, a small pouch in his hands and a triumphant smile on his face. It took little work to stir up some trouble in the tavern, and the brawl that followed created a distraction which made for even quicker work to sneak up on the unsuspecting stranger and steal the pouch hanging on his side.

As a bonus, he stole the sword as well, but like his initial guess, it was just for show. Just a scrap of metal with fake jewels embedded on the hilt. Still, he could use a weapon after he sold these jewels for whatever price he could get.

Before Baekhyun could open the pouch, a clap sounded behind him, slow and patronizing. “Well done.” 

Baekhyun stiffened as he turned to see the man he had robbed just now casually leaning against the wall. Amusement with just the tiniest hint of curiosity lit up those amber eyes of his. 

“As expected, you are a great thief, Byun Baekhyun.”

His name was on the stranger’s lips, each syllable caressed softly.

“I’d be greater if I manage to escape,” Baekhyun flashed him a coy smile, pushing away the unease of his identity being revealed. He rose to his feet and faced the stranger. “It's common courtesy to introduce oneself, is it not? Who are you?”

“I’m the Crown Prince of Elyx.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “And I’m the God of Shiny Things.” 

The man humored him. "Oh? Well, then it is a pleasure to meet you, my lord."

As he bowed, their eyes met again. The man moved closer, and the signia of a nine-petaled lotus once again gleamed scarlet beneath his outer robe.

A flash of red—a burning palace and a kingdom in ruins. It dawned on Baekhyun that he had seen this man, some lives ago.

A scene emerged in his mind’s eye: two children racing to escape the burning kingdom. Where the golden eyed child slowed, Baekhyun hauled him up by his black robe, tugging him along as ash began to fall. 

Baekhyun blinked, the pieces—and a name—falling into place. “I never really knew what happened to you after I left.”

“I’m alive. I guess that’s a start, right?” The corners of Yixing’s mouth tugged up in a half smile, the amusement in his eyes fading as his identity, too, was revealed. This man spoke the truth.

“I’m sorry about...” Baekhyun began, but Yixing threw an arm out to stop him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. My father was a horrible person. But maybe,” he paused, and his beautiful amber eyes peered at Baekhyun. “I could be better.”

Baekhyun glanced at Yixing’s still outstretched hand, a question—and an answer—if he was willing to take it. 

He reached for it. “You could.”

_And then that which was red: the string that tied him to his destiny._

**Author's Note:**

> 緣分 - roughly means 'fate'; the mysterious force that causes two lives to cross paths in some meaningful way
> 
> (5370) - Chinese text code for "I want to meet you"
> 
> If ever this would be part of a longer, grander adventure (and I hope one day it does), this would be Part One (also: The Beginning of the Team).


End file.
